Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 104.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 104xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Riviera Hot Rose, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar BSR-195 Salmon, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,870, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 104 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 104xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 104xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, tall and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded light red-colored flowers with a small white-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Medium green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more vigorous and larger than plants of the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens flowered later than plants of the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were more orange in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were light red-colored with a small white-colored eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon were light red-colored with faded light pink-colored areas towards the base of the petals.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Balcelisow, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,087. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Balcelisow in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were larger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Balcelisow.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had solid green-colored leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Balcelisow had green and yellow variegated leaves.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were light red-colored with a small white-colored eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Balcelisow were light red and light pink bi-colored.